


God's game

by latera1us



Category: The Filthy Frank Show (Web Series)
Genre: Daydreaming, M/M, Madness, Sleep
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-17
Updated: 2016-02-17
Packaged: 2018-05-21 08:27:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6044860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/latera1us/pseuds/latera1us
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Он помнил тот день настолько четко, насколько вообще способен запоминать что-либо человек с разбитым вдребезги сердцем, похеренными желаниями на счастье и хоть какую-то востребованность и, в целом, с воистину потрясающей масштабами депрессией.</p>
            </blockquote>





	God's game

**Author's Note:**

> это своеобразный спин-офф к Young and Beautiful  
> мрачный и никак с ним не связанный, по сути  
> просто показывающий, что у всех свой кошмар
> 
> писалось под Cold - Black Sunday. но не сонгфик

_«Хотел бы, да не могу его бросить,_   
_хотя он и скуп на тепло.»_

  
  
Он помнил тот день настолько четко, насколько вообще способен запоминать что-либо человек с разбитым вдребезги сердцем, похеренными желаниями на счастье и хоть какую-то востребованность и, в целом, с воистину потрясающей масштабами депрессией. У него действительно была депрессия, только не та, которую подразумевают под этим термином четырнадцатилетние школьницы, родители которых отказываются купить им билет на Tokyo Hotel или даже One Direction, а самая настоящая – с паническими атаками, отсутствием чувства голода и вообще потребности в еде, беспричинными страхами и прочими симптомами, знакомыми отнюдь не каждому. Он никогда не сомневался в том, что действительно любил Пинк Гая, он буквально изводил себя постоянным уходом за ним, беспокойством за его состояние и безграничной преданностью, зная, что сердце любимого никогда не будет принадлежать ему. Нет, Саламандер-Мен никого никогда и ни в чем не обвинял, ну, разве что себя за то, что вообще позволил себе влюбиться, в принципе. Говорят, люди выбирают себе подобных, и вот в чем состоял вопрос: если он выбрал розового парня, а тот – Фрэнка, значит ли это, что в какой-то из вселенных и Саламандер способен выбрать б0сса в качестве объекта страсти? По сути, это единственная вещь, которая волновала его в жизни. Была, впрочем, еще одна, которой он некоторое время не придавал значения, а затем происходящее вошло в привычку, и парню просто-напросто пришлось отвести этой вещи место в его жизни, мозгу и даже, кажется, сердцу.  
  
Все началось с того, что на фоне непрекращающегося страдания, а позднее – и апатии, у Саламандера развилась бессонница. Если он и засыпал, то сон его был беспокойный, с частыми пробуждениями и в целом отдыха уставшему за день организму не приносящий. Не сон, а мучение, в общем. Был среди таких вот бесполезных снов и еще один, который, напротив, тянулся через всю ночь и повторялся с периодичностью в неделю. В этом сне парень стоял на краю пропасти и видел, как все вокруг рушится, превращается в тлен, а он сам стоит и безучастно смотрит на то, как все, что он любил, становится мелкой крошкой, пеплом и сажей. Апогеем этой нигилистической красоты было и само падение Саламандер-Мена: в какой-то момент растрескавшаяся земля под его ногами начинала комочками скатываться вниз, и куски высохшей земли становились все больше и больше, а парень все пытался отдалиться от них, пятясь назад. Он не бежал в своем сне: ему просто некуда было деться от надвигающегося ужаса смерти, он просто надеялся зацепиться за свою никчемную жизнь всего на несколько секунд, чтобы то ли обдумать что-то, то ли сказать, то ли просто смириться с собственной участью. В конце концов, твердая опора под его ногами исчезала окончательно, и Саламандер чувствовал всеми своими осязательными точками, как ступня уже съезжает вниз, а дурацкое тело теряет равновесие.   
  
Он хватался за воздух в попытке спастись, хоть как-то облегчить будущую боль, но, разумеется, бесформенная эфемерная масса не могла ему помочь и уж тем более отвратить неизбежное. Он падал руками вниз, не видя дна – только лишь черную бездну, в которой невозможно было увидеть ничего, даже свои ладони. Саламандер-Мен даже не кричал, ему казалось, что, если он откроет рот, его сердце точно разорвется – просто от давления: беспощадные струи воздуха пронизывали его тело со всех сторон, залетали под капюшон, свистели в ушах, носе, раздували короткие ресницы, лохматили брови. Невзирая ни на что, парень, кажется, все еще хотел жить и прекрасно понимал, что именно это ничем не мотивированное желание его всякий раз и спасает. И всякий раз, когда Саламандер просыпался, он задавал мирозданию один и тот же вопрос: почему я все еще не умер? Не то чтобы он этого сильно хотел, просто его несколько смущал тот факт, что он просто коптит воздух, ничего особо не делая и не создавая, не являясь ни для кого смыслом, поддержкой, опорой и прочим. Ведь что обычно удерживает человека на этом свете? Жалость к ближнему. Чувство того, что, умерев, он предаст кого-то очень близкого, кто нуждается в нем каждый день своей жизни. У него не было таких людей, но существовало странное ощущение того, что все еще не закончено, что когда-нибудь что-нибудь получится, что его просто не оставят одного! Конечно, это ощущение было лишь проявлением того самого инстинкта самосохранения, впрочем, это было совершенно неважно.  
  
Ему снился тот же сон: те же дурацкие деревья, с которых шквальный ветер срывал листья и в ледяном вихре пускал их нестись по полю, те же черные облака, та же трещина в земле, разъезжающаяся с каждой секундой все шире, те же дрожащие – его собственные – руки. Ему не было страшно – просто холодно, Саламандер всегда любил тепло, а на зиму впадал в метафорическую спячку. В принципе, погода в его сне вполне соответствовала тому, что происходило в реальности: поздняя осень, слякоть, чихающие люди и прочие радости холодной погоды – все было то же самое, кроме, разве что, такой явной гиперболы во всем происходящем. По крайней мере, за последнее время у них в городе не было объявлено ни одного штормового предупреждения. Наконец, после нескольких безуспешных попыток убежать от разверзающейся земли, Саламандер-Мен встал как вкопанный, но не так, как обычно он делал – лицом вперед, дабы видеть весь ужас, в котором ему предстоит провести все оставшееся существование. На этот раз он встал спиной, желая падать именно так, желая видеть над головой небо, которое вскоре будет уничтожено так же, как и все вокруг; парню даже стало немного странно от того, что он ни разу еще не менял позицию в своем долгом падении. И в тот момент, когда он уже был параллельно земле, когда он навис над пропастью, готовый упасть куда-то очень, очень глубоко, в пустоту без конца и края, его что-то или кто-то будто заставил парить в воздухе. Саламандер повис над огромной дырой в земле и ошарашенно смотрел перед собой, от неожиданности даже не удосужившись осмотреться.   
  
Нечто невидимое как будто сковало его сферой, и сфера эта плавно летела над увеличивающейся в размере пропастью. Парень поднялся, усаживаясь в воздухе, и удивленно посмотрел на своего спасителя – темного бога, которому они с семьей приносили в жертву хромосомы, отобранные у всех людей мира. Только Чин-Чин во сне был совсем не таким, каким Саламандер-Мен и другие ребята привыкли видеть его в жизни: эти ужасные глаза, криво нарисованные на закрытых веках, превратились в черные гранитные камни, удивительно отточенные, холодные и пугающие своим ненатуральным блеском. И что-то в них все равно завораживало, выражение, наверное. Одет он был так же, как и всегда, но от его присутствия не было страшно – напротив, было как-то очень тепло и даже немного хорошо. Саламандер давно не сталкивался с этим чувством, а посему обомлел и не нашелся с ответом спасителю его жизни. Темный лорд щелкнул пальцами – и весь кошмар, от которого парень-саламандра не мог избавиться несколько недель, исчез. Сковывающая его тело невидимая сфера тоже куда-то делась, рассосалась, распадаясь на золотые лучи, тут же сливающиеся с отблеском солнца. Чин-Чин ничего не говорил – просто наблюдал за Саламандер-Меном, как если бы тот был морской свинкой или подопытным грызуном. Саламандер не нашел в себе силы даже на раздраженный взгляд, он был измотан; парень устало откинулся на землю и сразу же закрыл глаза, снова засыпая – на этот раз во сне. И теперь, когда прошло столько времени и произошло столько всего нового, он уже не сомневался, что темный бог действительно его поцеловал. Это было начало конца, но глупый Саламандер не мог об этом знать.  
  
Так продолжалось всегда. Каждую неделю, в одно и то же время, в чертово воскресенье, а точнее – в ночь с субботы на воскресенье Чин-Чин приходил к Саламандер-Мену и выдирал его из лап неминуемой смерти. Причем он делал это без всякой на то причины: Саламандер не присягал темному богу, не пытался ему угодить, да и вообще не взывал к нему. Поступки божества были для парни тайной за семью замками, он действительно не мог их объяснить рационально даже самому себе. Без сомнения, темный лорд хотел увидеть в Саламандер-Мене, отчаявшемся, покинутом и потерявшим вкус к жизни, приспешника. И парень-саламандра даже не сомневался в том, что из него получится отличный адепт тьмы, с его-то изменившимся взглядом на мир и отношением к людям. Но что-то его держало: возможно, верность Фрэнку, каким бы козлом тот ни был, возможно, больная любовь к Пинк Гаю, который не обращал на него внимание – только хныкаться на бессердечного б0сса приходил. Но, к слову, в какой-то момент Саламандера перестали цеплять и задевать истерики розового парня, как-то это все произошло в один день: Пинк Гай пришел к «лучшему другу», чтобы пожаловаться ему на то, что Франку, мол, посуду не моет и вообще грязью зарастает, а Саламандер-Мен был занят лишь тем, что очень старался не расхохотаться в лицо, кажется, уже бывшему возлюбленному. А Розовый никогда не был дураком, он быстро понял, что интерес друга к нему иссяк, усмехнулся и больше со своими проблемами к нему не приходил. Впрочем, замена Саламандеру нашлась довольно быстро в лице Лемон Гая, который вообще ничего не говорил ни «за», ни «против» - только ужасался своей лимонной башке. Ну, как обычно.  
  
Все, чем жил парень – это сны. Он дошел до такого отчаяния, что жрал какие-то найденные на улице транквилизаторы из сомнительной баночки – просто, чтобы снова уснуть. Чтобы проспать весь день, а за ним еще один, и еще, а после наступала суббота, и тогда уж Саламандер честно приводил себя в порядок, отъедался за всю неделю и радостный ложился спать, чтобы вновь встретиться со своим богом. Граница сна и реальности в его жизни просто перестала существовать, его ничего не держало в материальном мире: ни слава, ни друзья (которых, как оказалось, у него и в помине не было), ни тупые члены его семьи, ничего, в общем-то, от него и не хотящие. Вся жизнь Саламандер-Мена сейчас была сконцентрирована на снах, с каждым разом все более и более откровенных, в которых Чин-Чин уже не просто целовал его в лобик, как покойника, а пытался зайти дальше. И, несмотря на то, что парень-саламандра всегда считал себя натуралом, которому тупо не повезло влюбиться однажды в парня, (о, как же он ненавидел в себе это сходство с узколобым Франку!), он не был против объятий с темным богом и поцелуев, которые своей редкостью обязаны прежде всего смущению самого Саламандера. Чин-Чин не торопился, он, казалось, знал все болевые точки своего подопечного, он точно рассчитал все, что было и что будет – не зря же его считают богом. У него были свои планы на это брошенное существо, которое теперь как никогда раньше нуждалось в поддержке и хотя бы суррогате любви.  
  
К Саламандер-Мену начала возвращаться жизнь, какая-то часть любви к ней и совсем еще дохлая, но все-таки существующая надежда на лучшее. Он начал потихоньку выползать из своей комнаты, пытался улыбаться своим соседям, чем повергал их в ужас, ведь все привыкли к тому самому Саламандеру, который прячется в своей комнате и выползает на огонек только в том случае, если готовят его любимые блюда, (которых, к слову, не очень-то и много). Его состояние напоминало жизнь девочек, посвящающих все свое свободное время какой-нибудь далекой виртуальной любви на другом конце света. А чем он, собственно, от них отличался? Он так же коротает дни и ночи ровно до того момента, пока не наступает вечер субботы – тогда он ложится спать пораньше, чтобы сон длился еще дольше (хотя это и теоретически, и практически невозможно). И во сне все было гораздо приятнее, чем наяву: во сне он был нужен, его спасали, его любили, его обнимали, целовали и касались так, как никто и никогда. Саламандер чувствовал, что снова падает, но уже не в пропасть, а в гигантскую кучу розовых облаков, из которых от любого толчка поднимается столп отвратительных малиновых сердечек. И самое удивительное, что он знал, что может в любой момент позвать Чин-Чина, воззвать к нему, попробовать пробиться самому, но он не мог этого сделать – не хотел и не мог, потому что боялся, что при встрече с темным богом все очарование этих еженедельных встреч пропадет. А у Чин-Чина аж поджилки тряслись, так он хотел переманить Саламандер-Мена на свою сторону. Он нашептывал ему нежности, перемешивая их с этим самым гадким «Переходи ко мне», скользил руками по его телу, отыскивая и находя нужные точки – но Саламандер не сдавался. Он плавился от прикосновений бога, сгорал от этой чертовой страсти, но не готов был отказаться от того, чем жил все эти годы.   
  
И однажды, в одно из таких воскресений, терпение Чин-Чина не выдержало. Это теперь Саламандер-Мен понимал, что заслужил такого обращения, как в тот день и все последующие, ведь не зря существует одно негласное правило: не можешь или не хочешь дать ничего взамен – не бери. А Саламандер и вправду ничего не мог дать, он был верен своей семье и не собирался срываться с насиженного места ради злого бога, который наиграется с ним, отбросит в сторону, как ненужный кусок тряпицы и уже больше никогда не вспомнит. Да, в поведении парня была и доля эгоизма, он признавал это: он пользовался тем, что давал ему другой человек, купался в лучах нежности и любви, слушал горячие речи божества об их счастливом будущем, но идти ему навстречу даже не пытался. Это потом, спустя несколько таких визитов Чин-Чина Саламандер-Мен проникся к себе самой настоящей ненавистью, он был противен самому себе, потому что видел, что ведет себя, в сущности, так же, как и Пинк Гай. Нет, неверное сравнение: розовый никогда ничего ему не обещал и держал в пожизненной френдзоне. С темным лордом же все было иначе: Саламандер осмелился не только принять правила игры, но и нарушить их в первую же минуту.   
  
Да, теперь Саламандер все понимал, но тогда все его существо протестовало. В то воскресенье он, как обычно, стоял у края пропасти и с уже нескрываемой улыбкой ждал появления своего спасителя – ничто не предвещало бури и смены сценария. Он был спокоен, сдержан и совершенно не боялся разверзающейся земли, превращающейся на его глазах в мрачную сухую кашу. На этот раз темный бог появился не в первую же минуту: он заставил подопечного немного понервничать, поотодвигаться назад, заставил Саламандер-Мена вспомнить о панике, которую тот испытывал первые много раз до прихода Чин-Чина. Но все же появился. Он, как и прежде, окутал парня сферой, вытащил его буквально из пропасти, а после, мрачно ухмыльнувшись, со всей силы шарахнул распавшуюся на лучи сферу о близстоящее дерево. Саламандер от неожиданности и от пронизывающей боли в виске не смог промолвить ни слова, даже глаза открыть не сумел – только по запаху и звуку определил, что Чин-Чин приближается к нему своей чертовой медленной, но уверенной походкой. Нет, ему не было страшно: он давно привык к тому, что темный бог не может причинить ему боль, что все, что он делает – лишь во благо, посему парню-саламандре казалось, что все это – какая-то ошибка, досадное недоразумение, что его бога кто-то подменил или, что еще хуже, кто-то ворвался в их сон и теперь портит то, что они с Чин-Чином так долго создавали.   
  
Саламандер-Мен слегка повернул голову и, чувствуя боль, недоумевающе посмотрел на темного лорда: в его гранитных черных глазах горели два крошечных алых огонька, совсем почти незаметных, но парня от них передернуло – он никогда не видел у своего бога таких глаз, еще никогда Чин-Чин не был в таком бешенстве. Он подошел к парню-саламандре, резко дернул его через капюшон за волосы вниз и одарил таким пронзительным взглядом, что Саламандер почувствовал, как замерзает его собственное сердце. Ему стало трудно дышать, он приоткрыл рот в беззвучной мольбе и вцепился непослушными пальцами в черную робу своего бога. Но тот был неумолим – лишь сильнее сжал кулак, оттягивая голову своей жертвы назад, чтобы еще труднее было дышать – как и ему самому. Он молча скрипел зубами – и этот звук эхом разносился по разрушенной опустевшей местности, и совсем ничего не говорил: ведь сон на то и сон, чтобы самому себе додумывать, придумывать или действительно слышать то, что хотят тебе сказать другие люди. Саламандер услышал. Услышал обвинения во лжи, в лицемерии, в держании Чин-Чина за идиота и еще пару фраз, на расшифровку которых у парня просто не осталось сил. Ему отвесили еще несколько оплеух, оттолкнули и исчезли. А самого Саламандер-Мена засосало в громадную земляную трещину, которая, наконец, доползла до него.  
  
После этого случая все изменилось. Саламандер был твердо уверен в том, что по будням бояться ему нечего, ведь Чин-Чин приходит только с субботы на воскресенье, но, о, как же он заблуждался! Для бога нет ничего проще вторжения в чужие мысли, чужую жизнь и чужое моральное спокойствие. Темный бог появлялся в самый неожиданный момент: днем, ночью, под утро – для него существовало никакой разницы во времени, а сам Саламандер-Мен чувствовал, что медленно сходит с ума, потому что просто-напросто боится ложиться спать. Стоит сказать, что темный лорд не только безжалостно издевался над своим подопечным – он и нежность проявлял как умел, иногда крепко сжимая Саламандера в объятиях после очередной пытки, а иногда и целуя, правда, уже не так как раньше, а собственнически, больно и противно. Он, наверное, и сам тронулся умом, и на божественном уровне это, конечно, ощущалось гораздо ярче. Саламандер терпел подобное положение вещей несколько недель, а затем твердо решил перестать спать. Он делал для этого все, что подвластно человеку: пил по десятку чашек крепкого кофе в день, ел таблетки для повышения мозговой активности, а если и решал прикорнуть ненадолго, то ставил себе будильники каждые пять минут, чтобы просто остаться здесь, а не попасть в тот кошмар, в который превратилась его персональная сказка.  
  
Он не спал несколько дней подряд, его руки дрожали от усталости, но больше всего на свете он боялся провалиться в сон, потому что знал, что проспит очень долго, и у Чин-Чина будет миллион шансов проникнуть в его сознание, чтобы устроить там очередной разнос. Саламандер сидел на кухне за столом, держа в трясущихся руках очередную кружку кофе и молча смотрел в пустоту, думая только о том, как же, мать твою, ему не хватает сна. Он напоминал зомби: абсолютно серое лицо с сизыми кругами под глазами, сами глаза были красные и с кучей порванных сосудов, а самое главное – он не чувствовал себя живым. Соседи по квартире его, разумеется, избегали и придерживались своего твердого принципа: не тронь говно – не завоняет. Никому, в сущности, не было дела до того, что происходит в голове Саламандер-Мена, а тот, в свою очередь, не спешил ни с кем своими мыслями делиться. Потому что все его мысли сейчас были сконцентрированы только вокруг невозможности лечь спать, его мозг был предательски пуст и иногда отказывался выполнять даже простейшие функции. В конце концов, парень зациклился на какой-то мелочи и сам не заметил, как сложил руки на столе и уткнулся в них лбом, погружаясь в долгожданный сон. Он проспал пять часов в самой неудобной позе на свете, а когда проснулся, то осознал, что спал совсем без снов, и никто его не тревожил.  
  
Тогда Саламандер успокоился и даже как-то обрадовался: кажется, Чин-Чин и вправду решил оставить его в покое, потому что не явился ни на следующий день, когда парень просто с ног валился от накопившейся усталости, ни еще через день, ни даже в воскресенье. Первое время Саламандер-Мен чувствовал себя по-настоящему счастливым от того, что весь этот ужас закончился, что он вновь предоставлен самому себе и можно делать то, что считает нужным. Ему больше никто не угрожал, не душил своей странной любовью, ничего от него не ждал и не требовал – и это чувство было самым желанным в его жизни. Парень спокойно проводил свой день, также спокойно ложился спать и даже в какой-то момент потерял счет времени, уже забыв о том, какое же воскресенье идет по счету. Чин-Чин не появился даже на запланированное жертвоприношение, впрочем, семью это мало заботило, и Саламандер, в свою очередь, тоже не обратил на это внимание. Но время шло, и к Саламандер-Мену возвращалось его прежнее состояние одиночества, безнадежной тоски и брошенности. Пока он жил в ожидании воскресенья, и все его существо вместе с мыслями и стремлениями было посвящено Чин-Чину, он и думать забыл о том, что рядом с ним живет влюбленная пара, у которой все хорошо, и посему они распространяют свои мерзкие любовные флюиды во все стороны, не давая вздохнуть спокойно. Поначалу Саламандер просто не акцентировал на этом внимание, а потом его начало мучить то самое состояние «а чем я хуже?», а впоследствии и – «как же я мог упустить свое счастье?».  
  
Теперь для парня было совершенно неважно то, как с ним обращались в последние встречи – ему просто не хватало тепла, любви и ласки. И, конечно же, первый о ком он вспомнил, был Чин-Чин, давно потерявший к нему интерес. Саламандер чувствовал себя не только использованным, но еще и виноватым во всей этой истории: ну что ему стоило перейти на сторону темного бога? На его исчезновение никто бы и внимания не обратил, он же не Пинк Гай какой-нибудь. Но нет, надо было строить из себя невинную овцу и в то же время пользоваться тем, за что все равно рано или поздно пришлось бы расплачиваться. Любые отношения строятся по принципу «вход – рубль, выход – два», а отношения с богом еще и делают невозможным их восстановление после окончания. Саламандер-Мен начал думать и раскладывать по полочкам все то, что делал и хотел, начал оправдывать того, кто издевался над ним всеми возможными способами – но и тут он легко нашел поведению Чин-Чина оправдание.   
  
«Он же не со зла, он действительно любил меня, и вообще – в нашей истории были и счастливые моменты. Огромное количество счастливых моментов, которое и в сравнение не идет с тем, что было потом».  
  
Легко догадаться, что новой идеей фикс для Саламандера стало возвращение Чин-Чина. Он делал все, что в его силах: спал сутки напролет, перед этим взывая к любимому богу, выискивал по закромам хромосомы, надеясь приманить его к их дурацкой квартире и наконец-то чувствовал себя готовым уйти куда угодно, лишь бы быть с тем, кого любил (теперь-то он понимал, что не все так просто). Несмотря на все попытки Саламандер-Мена, темный бог в его жизнь возвращаться не пытался, хотя с Фрэнком связь поддерживал: ставил ему боевые задачи и периодически мерзко хихикал над Пинк Гаем без штанов, прятавшимся за спиной б0сса. Больно было слышать голос любимого человека, адресованный не тебе, зная, что ты больше никогда его не увидишь и не вернешь. Возможно, это было манией больше, чем любовью: темный лорд подсадил несчастного парня-саламандру на себя как на иглу, от которой то страдаешь, то искренне радуешься, но это все совершенно Саламандера не волновало. Он чувствовал себя пустым и замерзшим, высосанным до самого дна, и единственное, что ему помогало и вытягивало из пропасти – это навязчивое желание вернуть Чин-Чина. Он жил этим желанием, дышал им и черпал в нем силы двигаться дальше. Пусть хоть так, хотя бы так, но создать самому себе иллюзию более или менее адекватного существования.  
  
В один прекрасный день, после череды бесплотных попыток призвать Чин-Чина, тот Саламандеру действительно приснился: во сне не было пропасти, разъезжающейся под ногами земли – ничего не было, только серый коридор с кучей дверей. Саламандер-Мен не решался открыть ни одну из них и как дурак стоял посреди коридора, не зная, чего ожидать. Он уже ни на что не надеялся, но все-таки боялся, что из-за двери выпрыгнет какое-нибудь неведомое чудовище, которое сожрет его и тем самым оставит навсегда по ту сторону реальности. Наконец, дверь скрипнула, и из самой последней из вышел темный бог Чин-Чин. Он подошел на безопасное расстояние к Саламандеру, достаточное для того, чтобы слышащий, что называется, услышал, но орать не пришлось, поднял на него свои усталые гранитные глаза и, не скрывая мучения во взгляде, сказал:  
  
\- Я сделал все для того, чтобы ты больше никогда не захотел меня увидеть.   
  
А больше ничего и не нужно было говорить, все и без того было понятно. Все эти патетические «не ищи со мной встречи», «не причиняй нам обоим боль» не имели никакого смысла, потому что все эти фразы были высечены морщинами на лбу темного бога. И Саламандер прекрасно понимал, что Чин-Чин хочет ему сказать, но принимать отказывался. Он просто не мог проверить, что прошел такой путь, перелопатил всего себя, чтобы наткнуться на очевидный отказ и на полное нежелание идти ему навстречу. Ему было больнее, чем когда-либо в жизни, чем даже когда темный лорд бил его вместо того чтобы обнять, потому что вот оно – счастье – в его, Саламандер-Мена, руках, а он даже не может его удержать, потому что счастье имеет свойство испаряться. У парня не было никакого выхода из этой ситуации, он знал, что сойдет с ума, если останется один, он был готов на все, на любую глупость, дикость или еще что-нибудь подобное. Именно поэтому он резко шагнул Чин-Чину навстречу, не разрывая зрительного контакта упал на колени и высоко задрал голову, хватая себя за волосы и оттягивая голову назад. Даже видавший виды темный бог изумленно изогнул бровь, явно не ожидая такого приема.  
  
\- Поцелуй меня, или я сломаю себе позвоночник.   
  
\- Это что, шантаж? – Чин-Чин нервно дернул уголком губ, пытаясь улыбнуться. Темный бог прекрасно знал, что во сне возможно все: и хребет себе переломить, и башку раскроить, и глаз безболезненно из глазницы достать – вопрос только в том, как это отразится на теле, оставшемся в реальности. Он понимал, что, если Саламандер-Мен убьет себя во сне, он больше не проснется, а этого Чин-Чин допустить никак не мог и прекрасно понимал почему.   
  
\- Нет, - просто ответил Саламандер, крепче сжимая кулак. – Это любовь.  
  
В какой-то момент Чин-Чин успел сделать резкий выпад в сторону подопечного и перехватить его руку, которая готова была резко дернуться и переломить пополам хрупкое тело парня-саламандры – и в этот момент Саламандер проснулся. Он подскочил на кровати, пытаясь отдышаться, и совершенно по-безумному улыбался, как будто и вправду сделал невозможное. Парень до сих пор чувствовал, как дрожит в предвкушении скорой гибели, как адреналин в крови поднялся до такой отметки, что смело можно было падать в обморок. Он видел взгляд темного бога, направленный в его сторону, последний взгляд, полный безумного, ирреального страха – это даже немного льстило. Да, Чин-Чин сделал все, чтобы Саламандер-Мен больше его не звал, но не учел всего один момент: темный бог приручил его, сделал своим, пусть и такими неординарными способами, а назад дороги уже не было. Как теперь жить, парень-саламандра представить себе не мог: он сделал все, что было в его силах, выше головы прыгнуть было невозможно. Умирать он пока не собирался, это во сне все так не страшно и как-то даже смешно – в жизни это гораздо больнее. Но больше всего сейчас Саламандера волновало не его туманное будущее, а то, что его руку по-прежнему сжимала рука Чин-Чина, прямо как в тот момент, когда он уже готов был переломить себе чертов позвоночник. Пальцы темного лорда крепко впивались в его запястье, грозясь одним неосторожным движением сломать истончившиеся от долгой бессонницы и похеренного режима дня кости. Самым страшным же было то, что никакой руки не было, не было рядом и Чин-Чина – не было ничего, Саламандер-Мен лежал в полном одиночестве на своей кровати, ощущая, что кровоток в его левой руке перекрывают чужие сильные пальцы. Саламандер улыбнулся уголками губ и закрыл глаза, чувствуя, что вновь проваливается в сон.


End file.
